wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme
}} |image = S1e7 Wander with Westley in song.jpg |caption = Wander singing to Westley |band = Wander (episode) Andy Bean (animatic) |genre = Hot jazz |band2 = Wander/Andy Bean |runtime = 1:03 :30 (Animatic version) |before = What's In The Box? (Wander) Westley, You're the Best (Andy Bean) |after = The Tale of Brad Starlight (Wander) |video = Episode version Animatic version}} is the closing song from "The Little Guy", sung by Wander. The song is dedicated to Westley's reform from bad to good, and Wander sings this to him showing the many things he'll do. This was originally an animatic song heard during the end credits of "The Greatest" and "The Egg" (when paired with The Greatest). It was also originally going to be the theme song, but it was never used. The song was later reused for the said episode. Lyrics Oh, Wander over Yonder And check out this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear your hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! If the darkness comes a creepin' And you're feelin' down, Just Wander over Yonder And turn your life around! Oh, Wander over Yonder Be sure to lend a hand All your helpful, friendly good deeds, Will spread across the land All your helpful, friendly good deeds Will spread across the land! Doodley doot da doot doot, whoo! Animatic version Oh, Wander over Yonder And check out this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear your hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! Doodley doot da doot doot Demo version Oh, Wander over Yonder And look at this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear a hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! If the darkness comes a creepin' And you're feelin' down, Just Wander over Yonder And turn your life around! Oh, Wander over Yonder Be sure to lend a hand All your helpful, friendly good deeds, Will spread across the land All your helpful, friendly good deeds Will spread across the land! Oh boy! Deedly dee dee dee doo! Trivia *This is the first cut song to be reused in a later episode. *Scenes and the final lyric from Wander's version were briefly shown in two promos for "The Little Guy". *This is the first song to finish off an episode, coming at the very end. *First song where the show's title is sung, apart from the theme song. *The lyrics parallel the actions onscreen. *Wander's eyes are closed for a lot of the song, especially in the bridge. *The hat Westley receives toward the beginning has a star on it, which looks much like the star on Wander's hat. *The song shows more information on Westley's conversion from bad to good; first when Westley screamed when seeing Lord Hater's ship, so the gang disguises themselves as a snowman, then when Westley realized he's holding his blaster for no use and throws it against a tree causing it to break. *Towards the end when Wander sings "All your helpful, friendly good deeds will spread across the land", if examined closely you can see Sylvia sniff sweetly. This could indicate that she knew Wander was right all along and was happy that Westley changed. *According to Craig McCracken, this was the original theme song. *Prior to the revelation of the official title, this song was referred to as "If You Wander Over Yonder". Continuity *The song is heard often in the show, making it a running gag. The episodes where it is heard in are: **'The Picnic': The "Doodley doot da doot doot" plays at the very end. **'The Prisoner': The "Doodley doot da doot doot" is heard at the very end, when Peepers is punished. **'The Bad Guy': It is heard when Sylvia expresses to the bad guys that she and Wander were faking. ** The Troll: It is heard at the very end. **'The Box': A piano version is heard when Sylvia tells Wander he can overcome his obsession. **'The Little Guy': The song is featured more prominently in this episode. First, it's used as Wander's banjo music for when he and Sylvia are first seen, during the soup scene, and when they are shown in Lord Hater's security footage. A more upbeat, lush version is heard several times as well, first when Wander is trying to get Westley to admire the view, again during the montage of Westley trying different things, and finally when he is given the choice to go with Wander and Sylvia, with sleigh bells added. Finally, the song is performed by Wander himself, at the very end when Westley is reformed. **'The Ball': The "Doodley doot da doot doot" is revamped as "Mew-mew-mew-mew, mew-mew-mew, meow" at the very end. **'The Bounty': A rock version is heard at the title card and again when Lord Hater fires Killbot 86. Later as Wander and Sylvia escape, the "Doodley doot da doot doot" part plays. Lord Hater's security footage also includes that part, thus breaking the fourth wall. **'The Nice Guy': The piano version is heard when Wander gives the little girl the Thunder Blazz. **'The Tourist': The piano version plays when Sylvia is refusing to go with Wander. Later, a more classical version plays while Wander is apologizing to Sylvia for his competitiveness. **'The Night' - It is used as one of Wander's banjo songs. **'The Brainstorm' - The "Doodley doot da doot doot" part is heard at the end when the Flendar invasion is failed. **'The Toddler' - A variation of the "Doodley doot da doot doot" part is heard at the very end. **'The Void' - It is heard while Wander is apologizing to Sylvia. Songwriters *Andy Bean *Craig McCracken ASCAP Work #886099304 Production Information *In the Latin American dub, it's called, "En la Galaxia Wander". Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Andy Bean Category:Songs sung by Wander Category:End credit songs